1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric camera which shifts a photographing lens of the camera or a barrier for protecting the photographing lens to change its state between a state in use and a state out of use.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there has been proposed a camera for preventing, when a photographing lens is halted by an unexpected external force or the like during a movement of the photographing lens, damage of a lens driving mechanism or damage by a burning of a driving circuit which may occur when the driving operation is continued by detecting the halt and stopping energization of the motor. There has been also proposed a camera in which the control on the lens drive is switched into control by pulse energization when an abnormality is detected so as to return the control. Further, the control in the same manner is effected for a barrier for protecting the photographing lens.
However, if the energization of the motor is halted when an abnormality occurs, the photographing lens or the barrier remains halted, and even if the external force or the like which causes the abnormality is removed, it is feared that the camera can not be used until the user executes some returning operation.
When an abnormality such as an idling of a driving gear caused by damage of the gear occurs, a drive of the motor by the pulse energization is continued unless the user executes some operation so that the battery power is exhausted.